chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/Smash Speak 1: The Poltergust
Hello Chill users, and welcome to the first installment of Smash Speak! A series dedicated to talking about, speculating and debating on SUper Smash Brothers for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. With that said, let's get started! On March 31, 2014.... lots of people got butthurt as no new characters were announced for Super Smash Brothers for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U the entire month. Also series creator Masahiro Sakurai teased Luigi being able to use the Poltergust. Pic of the day. Luigi might be thinking, “Who would’ve thought I’d get to show off the Poltergust in Super Smash Bros.?!” Wondering if it’s going to suck something in? Yeah, it probably will. ~ Masahiro Sakurai Sakurai TOTALLY doesn't listen to fans. Amirite? Stupid Miiverse. Anyway a lot of speculation has come out of this vaccuum upgrade. What is it? Most are saying a final smash but I have a couple of other ideas. First, let's start with Sakurai's usual tease and taunt. Notice how Luigi glows with the aura of a Final Smash yet in the caption it's not specified if it is a Final Smash. Also note how Luigi is striking a pose, rather than using the Poltergust, signaling that it's a Final Smash. Classic Sakurai to keep you guessing of what exactly is going on for a while (at the least). If I had to guess I'd say it's a 50/50 chance of being along side the third speculation here but we'll get to that Speaking of taunting what if that's just what it is: a taunt. As Luigi is showing it off it is possible that this simply the opposing player teasing DK before releasing the Final Smash. I doubt it however due to how Sakurai hints it'll probably have a purpose. The third choice and what I think competes the most with the Final Smash theory is it being a special attack. Not any ordinary special attack however, but a reverse of Mario's F.L.U.U.D, sucking up enemies instead of pushing them back. What dilutes this theory is the fact that Luigi is striking a pose rather than taunting though this may simply be how he takes it out or an additional taunt that's only active with the Poltergust (assuming it functions the same a F.LU.D.D) The final theory (the one I doubt the most) is it simply being an item. While it's a cool idea in theory, the Poltergust would have to have adjusted sizes for different characters like Bowser, Dedede and Ganondorf. Along with that Sakurai is very specific in saying that it's Loogee's toy, not really referencing it to be usable by any others. To be honest I'd rather this be a F.L.U.D.D equivalent as I found Negative Zone extremely useful and helpful in battle. What do you guys think though? Taunt, Final Smash, Attack, Item or something else? Tell us your opinions and theories in the comments below and I'll see you next time on Smash Speak. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts